wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixed Match Challenge - February 20, 2018
The February 20, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Talking Stick Resort Arena in Phoenix, Arizona on February 20, 2018. Episode summary Apollo & Nia Jax vs Bobby Roode & Charlotte Flair In the final first-round matchup of WWE Mixed Match Challenge, the fantasy team of United States Champion Bobby Roode & SmackDown Women’s Champion Charlotte Flair reigned supreme over Apollo & Nia Jax, setting up the post-match humiliation of Titus Worldwide. Even before the match began, Nia was visibly annoyed by the “encouragement” being voiced relentlessly by Titus Worldwide’s Titus O’Neal & Dana Brooke. Moments after the bell sounded, when The Glorious Superstar was unable to properly execute a celebratory Flair Strut, The Queen stopped the match to enter the ring and show her partner how it’s done. Roode and Apollo then started things off with an explosive back-and-forth, but when Roode was perhaps caught a bit off-guard by Apollo’s explosive nature, Flair asked to be tagged in, and the women took over. During a subsequent showdown between The Queen & The Irresistible Force, Nia’s frustration quickly mounted when she caught Dana Brooke making several attempts to interfere with her efforts to fight the SmackDown Women’s Champion. When Roode and Apollo reentered to once again battle it out, The Glorious One gained an advantage, and Nia was forced to join the fray to break up a pin. Moment later, as Roode lifted his knee to stop Apollo’s assault in its tracks, Charlotte managed to drop Nia off the ropes. The Queen then followed up with a Moonsault on Nia as Roode hit the Glorious DDT on Apollo for the huge three-count. Despite his impressive triumph, Roode still couldn’t manage to get his “Woo” down in the aftermath, but the more interesting post-match moment occurred after “The Robe Warriors” left the ring. The defeated Jax took the mic and proceeded to tell off Titus Worldwide for their constant disruptions since the start of WWE MMC. As it turned out, perhaps Apollo agreed. For when he went down to the canvas to retrieve Titus’ jacket, he (inadvertently?) assisted his perturbed partner in tripping Titus and sending him crashing down to the canvas. In response, Dana launched a counterassault on Nia, only to find herself flattered by an earth-shattering Samoan Drop. Both Nia and Apollo then exited the ring, as Titus O’Neal and Dana were left humiliated in the ring. Despite the commotion, the “Robe Warriors” moved one step closer to winning $100,000 for their charity partner, Girl Up. Apollo & Nia Jax earn $10,000 for their charity Susan G Komen. WWE Mixed Match Challenge moves into the second round next week, as Finn Balor & Sasha Banks battle Intercontinental Champion The Miz & Asuka, next Tuesday night at 10 ET/7 PT on Facebook Watch. Results * Mixed-Tag Team Match: Bobby Roode & Charlotte Flair defeated Apollo & Nia Jax (w/ Dana Brooke & Titus O'Neil) in the First Round Match Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Beth Phoenix * Host: Renee Young Image gallery 001_MMC_02202018cm_0215--67420affdffb4e385a5f7034c6eabf7f.jpg 002_MMC_02202018cm_0228--529a60c7942cb6940f2da2c3fe1c2f37.jpg 003_MMC_02202018cm_0020--2dd646054b0bf187aabf65afefc96b29.jpg 004_MMC_02202018cm_0304--ddb66c96c468a143730a8d4739c32fa5.jpg 005_MMC_02202018cm_0313--236aee87b676e20e5d7c456536aa4021.jpg 008_MMC_02202018cm_0349-2--2c2a6a409c17330ac559b2f4aa39aa3f.jpg 009_MMC_02202018ej_0341-2--726ba516d337164347fbbf43bde9e402.jpg 007_MMC_02202018cm_0340--03b8eca45ec32892206ba07bc3175d37.jpg 008bMMC_02202018ej_0304--341ebd7d1f5940a841aaa1bc972a203b.jpg 010_MMC_02202018cm_0388-2--44929644cbc650793403f0ac25b84e50.jpg 011_MMC_02202018ej_0396--95d079b8ca92cf35a789159f3203464c.jpg 012_MMC_02202018cm_0471--e52125837c23a3f3230acd81dedcb858.jpg 013_MMC_02202018cm_0476--9043d1afd1613c83ae438090b5f0da97.jpg 014_MMC_02202018cm_0481--f0618b51c0f03b677a406da710564804.jpg 015_MMC_02202018cm_0500--0684f06dabd8b25197a84cc0d5e852b5.jpg 016_MMC_02202018cm_0510--40c45d99063d76e0f14ae2b7b301df5f.jpg 017_MMC_02202018ej_0531--ce88ecf2a0521fbcf46faac5658c7085.jpg 018_MMC_02202018cm_0534--ecdf62d9e22852d14d3173be81594e68.jpg 019_MMC_02202018ej_0588--298895092f2543a9c47dd65ba2b7191d.jpg 020_MMC_02202018cm_0092--311ac461d7310adaed6004e84c484b1a.jpg 021_MMC_02202018ej_0020--9eb68a74c13952c6d1172a26151f654f.jpg 022_MMC_02202018cm_0118--b9521e018726cc3da176dd48c9506311.jpg 023_MMC_02202018cm_0617--c89a273cffebe04647e2c72d76c3b16f.jpg 024_MMC_02202018cm_0631--390e28d1c2a12352bd1a8dc2dad9828e.jpg 025_MMC_02202018cm_0154--3249566ef4bd8914054dfbdd1940e80a.jpg 026_MMC_02202018cm_0645--d8bb252ea4aff7c26c5835592b5bf9c4.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Nia Jax Category:Charlotte Category:Dana Brooke Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young